1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a registration apparatus, verification apparatus, registration method, verification method and program, and is preferably applied to biometric identification, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of physical characteristics for biometric identification is a blood vessel. An authentication apparatus for example takes a picture of a person's finger and then extracts from the image data a blood vessel pattern. The authentication apparatus subsequently compares the extracted blood vessel pattern with a registered blood vessel pattern to calculate a correlation value between the extracted pattern and the registered pattern. When the correlation value is greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold, the authentication apparatus determines that he/she is legitimate.
That kind of authentication apparatus is often equipped with a guide for a finger to be placed appropriately on an image-pickup position (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2005-71118, for example).
However, it seems better for the authentication apparatus not to have a guide in terms of design flexibility. Therefore, the authentication apparatus can be downsized.
Accordingly, there is an apparatus that replaces the guide with a display system, which displays a finger's image and a guide's image along with information regarding a distance between the finger's image and the guide's image (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2006-141589, for example).